The Fateless Spectre
by Bloodwitch Raven
Summary: After Commander Shepard destroyed the Reapers, the explosion transported her to Amalur where she doesn't just challenge her fate. But all of Amalur... (Not a F!Fateless OnexF!Shepard pairing! OC memtion in start of the chapter.)


_Prologue_

_Spectre and the Fateless One_

Shepard knew that she won't make it. The only regret she'll ever have is never seen her lover again. Even know Garrus was the very last turian she ever thought...

* * *

Two of the gnomes;Encel and Guran. Are taking another "failed" experiment to deposed of.

Encel was excitedly curious about what could be under the sheet.

Guran however, wasn't. "Looks like a Varani. Probably followed a mercenary band or one herself..." Guran said with suspicion. "You think she's with that Dokkalfar?"

"Doubtful. Can't imagined why a Dokkalfar would care for a Varani, let alone that Almain girl."

"Speaking in which... shouldn't we-" Encel begins to say, but Guran cuts him off. "No! A mad Dokkalfar is the last thing we need at the moment."

As the conversation ended, with putting a very familiar human in the furnace.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhh!" A piercing scream woke Shepard up;and found herself in a _very_ incomparable area... Found that she was on AND on top of her;corpses. Shepard is able to move her arms.

Once she see her surroundings, Shepard stands on the hill of corpses. "Hello! Is someone here?!" As the Spectre asked, some girl: probably bout her early twenties. Was in a panicked, when she tried to get out of the corpse that's on top of her. "Hang on, I'm coming!" Shepard reassured the panicking girl. Shepard got the rotting corpse off the young girl. The two were relieved, once off of the hill like of corpses.

The orange haired girl dropped on her knees coughing violently, "You alright, miss...?" At Shepard's question, she'd nodded her head, sighed Shepard looks at her surroundings.

The most creepiest;if not, scariest underground cavern she'd ever seen...

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Shepard said, the girl nodded to this, "Yeah," her voiced, if a little crooked. As the two walked a foot away from 'corpse hill'. Not long after a earthquake hit. A makeshift stairway suddenly collapsed! "Shit..." Shepard ran up to the wide gap. "Heyy! I found another way out!" The girl called out, as Shepard speed walks towards her, the Spectre sees a piece of paper, skims the words _'E__xperiment Disposal' _on it.

She stopped, picked up the note and read what it says...

_"Secrecy is still important in our work, requiring specialized disposal of our unfortunate failures. Piling remains have become a concern in the lower caverns, so an incinerator has been added to deal with the wastes._

_This should make disposal work slightly less horrible, although you should avoid drinking water from downstream of the ash dumps. Hardly a fitting rest for the poor things, but if it's any consolation, these weren't their original bodies in the first place._

_-Fomorous Hugues"_

Shepard's mouth open slightly. Just... Couldn't believe it! The orange haired girl walked up to Shepard, peeking over the Spectre's shoulder to, see what she's reading. "These people deserve better than this!" Shepard snapped.

The girl, knew why the human Specter is mad about...

"I know, it's inhuman but... We need to leave." Shepard knew what she said is true. "By the way," she holds her hand out, "my name is Runa."

Shepard smiled and shake Runa's hand. "I'm Yusa, Commander Yusa Shepard." Runa looked at Shepard like she'd grown a third head. The two headed to a back door to- whatever it may lead... with a Skelton pinned by a rusted long sword. Runa looked at Shepard, "Know how to use one?" Shepard looked to Runa then turned to the rusted long sword. "No," the human Spectre pluck the rusted blade, "but it might come in handy..."

Another earthquake hit, as Runa pushes lightly on the wooden door. I took the lead;with Runa right behind me.

A piercing blood curdling scream could be heard echoing in the cavern walls...

The two run up to the ledge as they see a slaughter house on a makeshift bridge. "What the-!" Is all Shepard could say, Runa just gasped at the site of the horror... she fled from that _very_ site. Shepard caught a glimpse of her, "Shit- Runa! Wait." Shepard yell at Runa as she chases her. The orange haired girl didn't care; right up 'til she run into giant rats, that is.

Before those disease ridden vermin could get her, Shepard cut one of them down in one strike. The second one; took two slashes. "You alright, Runa?" Runa just nodded. Still shocked by the site of the over grown rats. "Let's keep moving. We might run into someone that can help us..." the Spectre reassured Runa, the two keep on going 'til a cry for help reaches they ears!

Once they jumped off the ledge, Shepard had to dodge and slash the two unknown enemies;with help from a dark-skin elf. The little man came out of his hiding spot. Thanking the two women.

But, once the Gnome;Encel and the Dokkalfar;Raven. Introduce themselves... although, Raven giving Runa a passionate kiss;was unexpected. After the 'awkward' silence.

He then looked at them with familiar curiosity. As if he knew them... "I-ve seen you two before... on the slab! You..." he looks at both women frantically added, "both of you were dead!" The Encel yelled out in excitement. "It worked! By the Tome, it worked! You're alive!"

"What are you talking about?!" Runa asked, confused by this. By this, the dark elf looked at the Runa in shocked and relief...? He than glared at the Gnome, "And when were you _or _ the other Gnomes going about on _our deal!_" The dark-skinned elf snapped. Encel avoided the dark-skinned elf's death glare, he decided to answer Runa's question. "Well... you died. Both of you." As soon he said those _two words_... Shepard's first thoughts were that ALL the gods and deities in the universe have a sick sense of humor... but Runa, however.

She just didn't believe him! The human Spectre didn't blame her... she put her hand on Runa's shoulder and reassured the young girl, "It's ok... we don't know if what he said is true." The Encel sees Runa denial over the fact she's- or was dead. "I don't know how or even where." Thinking it would make things better.

~Raven's PoV~

"But you bodies was remade in the Well of Souls and somehow... it worked!" _Way to go Encel... and pray I'm not going to kill you_ AND _Guran for not telling me about Runa._

"Question: how is that even possible..." the redheaded Varani asked, Encel answered, "The well restored your souls to your bodies and it worked!" I sighed at his _enthusiasm _answer. "Even I know that's just perverted..."

Encel ignoring this, spoke to me a worried tone. "We must them to Professor Hugues right away." He than directed towards the women, "He'll have questions for you two!" Shepard asked Encel who's Professor Hugues. "Professor Fomorous Hugues! The Well of Souls is his life's work." Encel answered with pride! "The Tuatha are coming in through the lower levels." I spoken, and added. "If we hurry, we should beat them to the top."

Encel nodded to me, and gave Runa three potions.

* * *

Yusa, Raven and Runa guard Encel as they ascend up the stairs; "This is what they are after: our greatest invention, the Well of Souls." Encel explaining about the "Well of Souls". "Imagine an end to war... an end to death!"

"Can't imagine how immortality is going to "end the war" for whatever the reason." Both Runa and Raven just stared at Shepard, but Encel didn't believe her. But understands her reason. He told her, "You'll see soon enough."

Shepard fearing those words.

Once at the top of the staircase, an odd looking cavern with strange green liquid at there ankles. The sounds of bombs prepping echoes throughout the cavern... than an exploding goes off. Stone columns falling, blocking there exit.

Both Raven and Shepard ran to the side of there area and Shepard pulled the lever and Raven signaled Runa and Encel, that the coast is clear. For now...

After a few minutes. Shepard lead them down, Encel began to voice his opinion. "This... we're in one of the store rooms." Raven and Shepard looked at each other knowing what they are thinking... "Let's see if we can find anything useful. You're going to need armor Varani." He smirked, Shepard seeing that wearing rag tag clothes is a bad idea to have under attacked.

After searching the storeroom. Both Runa and Raven found full plated armor for Shepard, as well a iron kite shield too. Raven wearing light leather armor (without the gloves and the shield at the moment) and dual wielding daggers. "Wait... do you hear something?" Encel whispered to the two, Runa looks around to see where that noise is coming from... Raven caught a glimpse of the stone wall behind the Almain girl, figures that-! "Runa. Behind you!" She looks to see the wall blasted outwards. The shockwave knocked Runa to the ground and sees one of two Tuatha looms over her, ready to make the kill.

Runa shut her eyes tight hoping her death be painless;again...

But it didn't happen. Shepard got to the Almain just in time with her shield, the female Tuatha stumbles off balance for a small second, but Commander Shepard didn't waste any time on her opponent to recover.

Shepard stab the Tuatha in the stomach, withdrew it and slice it's head clean off.

The human Spectre panted on stared at the blue pointed eared body. Raven however faired better, not as tired as Shepard but does this as if-

"You're going to need more than just that sword miss." The Gnome, Encel. Temporary forgotten by the three, Raven sees ahead of the hole in the storage room... a bow. "Well, lucky me..." he approached a third corpse, "this will come in handy."

He places the arrows over his shoulders across his chest, as well the bow too.

A _very _short moment, two more showed up. Before any of them could warn him... Raven showed his skills with the bow with such mastery, that the two Tuatha fell before the fight began. "You were saying?" He replied with such cockiness.

Encel started on getting the door to open. Once done, the group ran as if death it's self is chasing them. After another short fight as Raven uses the wooden bow.

_A short walk later_

Encel looks ahead, ducks as he warns them. "More up ahead?" Shepard asks, Encel nods. Both Raven looks at Shepard nudge his head to the invading enemies with him showing his daggers to her as a message. Shepard got it and nods to him. Raven smirks at this.

He sneaked up on one, out on sight from the other two and stealth kill it. With Shepard behind Raven that the other two with bows. Raven sneaks up on one and kills the Tuatha bowman, and last one saw and Shepard mange to run up to him; sword in hand. Knowingly misses but, falls off the ledge to his own death...

Once Raven and Shepard enter the next room, with Encel and Runa close behind.

The plants and flowers started to glow as-!

Encel shocked by this, "Cave blossoms only respond in the presence of magic." Seeing the both Shepard and Raven have no magical skill but looks at Runa. "Perhaps there's more to you than it seems?" Runa looks at the Gnome as if he found a unique specimen.

Raven wanted to slit the Gmome throat but Shepard was able to hold him back. As Runa stares at her hands... she closed her eyes and next thing she conjure up the Lightning spell, "Incredible..." Encel sees this with the mixture of wonder and questionable shocked, "what are you?"

**And that all for this chapter.**

**R&R if to like it of there's some errors to be fixed :) and is Shepard out of character? Just trying to make it perfect... and I forgot to add this in. I don't own Mass Effect 3 and/or Kingdoms of Amalur.**


End file.
